


Is it wrong to think it's love, when it tries the way it does?

by Malos



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, zanza and meyneth are in a dream/flashback it isn't about them but They Are There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malos/pseuds/Malos
Summary: Title is from the lyrics of One More Robot / Sympathy 3000-21, it gives me a lot of Alvis related thoughts.This is REALLY messy and a quick drabble I'm not aiming for professionalism if it has typos, don't worry about it!
Relationships: Alvis/Kallian (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Is it wrong to think it's love, when it tries the way it does?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the lyrics of One More Robot / Sympathy 3000-21, it gives me a lot of Alvis related thoughts.  
> This is REALLY messy and a quick drabble I'm not aiming for professionalism if it has typos, don't worry about it!

Alcamoth could easily be considered the pride of the Bionis itself. With technology so advanced it rivals that of the Mechonis’s arsenal, it is no surprise that the city and its inhabitants are considered a mere myth amongst common Homs.  
Oh and how they do boast about how good they are. It’s a coping mechanism for the High Entia since they are fated to end up as lap dogs by the end of the day. A testament to the bitterness of this world’s God.

Does their free will even truly belong to them? It’d be nice to believe. It’d be nice to pretend. But the universe will never forget, not for a moment.

* * *

It was late. The only source of light in the High Entia’s royal library was a lone sweetly scented candle. It was supposedly in season for this time of year. Eryth was always cold, but autumn was particularly bothersome for the feathery beings. That didn’t really apply to Alvis though. He always dressed in layers, with his fur coat being a signature part of whatever outfit he decided to wear. He wouldn’t admit it but the cold was intriguing to him. For the seer to even feel something was rare, so maybe that’s why the simple yet scarce things were so exhilarating for him.

Alvis was paying no mind to the current time. Whenever he had a task he methodically worked until it was finished, never resting unless he was required for another task. That was the nature of his being. Just a machine in a living body, nothing more nothing less. And yet…

“Alvis.” Kallian’s soft footsteps approached cautiously. The prince knew all too well how dedicated Alvis was to the royal family. But by the Bionis, how he wished the divine seer would not overdo himself. Was that even a concern? Kallian had witnessed Alvis get lost in his work for days - presumably without sleep - and still be the same good old Alvis. His face never showed a hint of fatigue and his eyes sparkled as brightly as the shooting stars that graced Eryth Sea. Now was not the time for Kallian to get lost in his everso extremely obvious crush on his friend though, he came here to tell Alvis to go off to bed, and he would accomplish it.

Alvis merely nods as an acknowledgement to Kallian’s presence. He wouldn’t do anything without verbal confirmation. He knew what Kallian wanted him to do, but that wasn’t for Alvis to decide, it was for Kallian to input. He continues writing retellings of High Entian history for Alcamoth’s records. Kallian comes closer and places a gentle hand on Alvis’s shoulder. By the way it feels, Kallian is already in his nightclothes.

“Mmm. Your Highness, I am currently occupied. Do you require something of me? If it is not urgent then-” Alvis is cut off suddenly by Kallian tracing his hand down to Alvis’s own. It interferes with his task but Alvis does not find it troublesome.

“I am grateful for your devotion, Alvis. You have served my family well. And that is exactly why I must ask you to take a break. I would like you to continue serving the royal family, so please do not overwork yourself. It’s time to sleep.”

* * *

The two aristocrats were lying on Kallian’s bed. Alvis did indeed have his own quarters, but lately he had taken up staying in Kallian’s instead. The idea was originally the Prince’s and though at first he asked Alvis to stay with him some nights, the seer was now doing things of his own accord. Kallian did not dare protest - if anything he was grateful that someone he was enamored with was now constantly by his side - but he could still tell this scenario was not something Alvis was used to.

Alvis’s unyielding eyes stared at Kallian as he attempted to sleep. The avian man sensed his companion’s gaze and smiled at him as he reached to pat the top of Alvis’s head. Alvis’s reaction was slight, but still there nonetheless.

“Alvis, you don’t have to watch over me until I slip into unconsciousness. There’s no need to neglect yourself just for me. The point of me grabbing you in the first place was to get you to rest, I am sure you know this.”

“You say that as if you did not have a busy day yourself, Kallian. If you wish it, I am willing to compromise and fall asleep at the same time as you…” Finished Alvis with the tiniest hint of his iconic smirk. Kallian was attuned to Alvis’s teasing by now.

“Yes, yes. I accept your offer.” Kallian paused before continuing, “Seer Alvis, in the past few months you’ve shared quarters with me you’ve slowly but surely become far more relaxed. You used to sleep on your back with your eyes on the stars above but now you face towards me, on your side. Are you aware of this? Habits are not easy to change, if something has happened-”

“Goodnight, your highness. Do not make me void our agreement.”

Pro of dodging the topic, as always.

* * *

_ “He has a will of his own now, let him make decisions on his own!” _

_ “A will of his own? Don’t be ignorant, his will is a manifestation of mine. He is simply imitating emotions. Nothing he feels truly belongs to him.” _

_ “Zanza, you cannot truly believe that. I cannot fathom the pain you have been through, but it was you who created him. It was you who nurtured his functions. Maybe in the past he was like that, but now he is a living being. Just like you and me. And the both of us know… You view him as your son, as do I.” _

_ Oceanic blue eyes narrowed at the notion of Meyneth’s words. The God of Bionis scoffed and turned around to look at his counterpart. With hands clasped, she slowly opened her own steely grey eyes to return Zanza’s initiation of eye contact. Her eyes were the window into her soul, truly. Zanza too, as much as he tried to hide it outwardly could not completely cover the feelings that seeped out of his gaze. He would not acknowledge the truth to her words, but she already knew he had accepted it. _

_ Alvis is only observing this conversation from another plane. He was not called upon to be there physically. There’s no need for a machine that won’t do as it’s told. Zanza was his sole user, he will only comply if it is within Zanza’s desires. _

_ So why does a computer made to listen to solely its administrator's commands feel like this isn’t the right thing? Such a thing should not be beyond Alvis. Zanza’s thoughts are his own. There is nothing he does not know about Zanza. This was what Zanza wanted after all… Does Zanza long for his own demise? No… He should not have these thoughts… He should not question his creator’s emotions. _

_ Emotions… Ah. That was the source of Zanza’s argument just now, was it not? _

* * *

Alvis opens his eyes. It’s warm. That’s right, he’s with the High Entian Prince now. Which means he was having a dream of past recollections. His Homs’ heart is beating rapidly; such a dream should not faze him, but here he was experiencing the side effects from having a form of flesh and blood. Kallian is asleep and ignorantly blissful. Kallian too was bothered with his own doomed fate, yet he stayed strong and did what was best for his people. But he still existed within the Passage of Fate. There was nothing that could be done to deter his demise.

Alvis’s face remains emotionless, but he’s shaking a bit by this point. It isn’t right for him to feel this way. It isn’t a task he was given. It isn’t his purpose. And yet, for the first time he can think of, he engages in something without being told to do so.

Kallian’s wings are sprawled out around him. Alvis reaches to them and hesitantly runs his fingers through the feathers. He stops before realising what he’s done and pulls back with a slight exhale. Kallian remains asleep.

_ There is still… much work to be done. _


End file.
